People Who Protect
by Kit-Hikari14
Summary: Sequel to People Who Care. Ryou is now living with Marik, Yugi and Yami. Almost everynight since he has a nightmare about Bakura. Could his dreams just be a result of the abuse, or could Bakura really be out for revenge. Rated T for mild swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

People Who Protect

(Sequel to People Who Care)

A/N;

Me: Originally, I wasn't going to make a sequel, but I was inspired by our reveiwers.

Kat: Although we apericiate all of our reviewers, there is one specifically that deserves the most credit.

Me: They helped me figure out the title, summary and overall plot.

Kat: We owe a special thanks to them for all of her help, and she is Dragon-Wolf Tamer.

Me: Thank you so much for all your help and support.

Kat: Okay, disclaimer.

Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only my ideas. Now on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter One/Introduction:

Ryou Aretake was standing in the middle of the living room in the house he had once shared with his yami. He had gone back to get his things so he could live with Yugi, Yami and Marik and not have to buy new things. The white-haired teen walked up the stairs to collect his things from his old he walked he felt a cold chill go up his spine. _Why do I feel so uneasy? It's like I have a bad feeling about coming in here alone. _Ryou felt the uneasy feeling grow as he slowly opened the door to his room. _Maybe it's just memories. _As soon as he entered the room he new he'd made a mistake going alone. The door slamed shut behind him. Ryou ran to it and tried as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge. "No!" He cried out "No, this can't be happening!" He looked around frantically, "Bakrua? Are you there?" Even though he didn't see anyone he could still feel it. The evil in the air. The cold, uneasy feeling he always got when his yami was around. "Please, just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough?"

"What ever do you mean, hikari?" Ryou turned quickly to see Bakura standing behind him smiling wickedly.

"You know what I mean, stop tormenting me! All I want is to be happy!" Ryou cried out in frustration. "Please, just stop!"

"You really think they love you?" The pale yami began to laugh tauntingly. "They're just like everyone else! They'll use you, they don't care what happens to you."

"You mean like you did?" Ryou asked sarcastically.

"You ungreatful little bitch!" Bakura yelled. He grabbed Ryou's head and threw him to the floor. "I protected you and I showed you attention! Don't worry, hikari, you'll pay for your ungreatfulness soon enough." As he spoke his image began to fade. Even though he had disapeared, his words still hung in the air like feathers floating in the breeze, none above a whisper. _They don't care._

"No!"

_You will pay the debt you owe me._

"Please, stop!"

_I protected you._

"Leave me alone!"

_All you will know is darkness._

* * *

_"Ryou, Ryou wake up"_ A voice called.

"No!" Ryou felt someone leaning over him. He thrashed his arms trying to push whoever it was off of him. Ryou felt them grab his hands and pin them over his head. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't move. "Please, stop!" he screamed.

"Ryou it's Marik, you need to wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Ryou stoped squirming and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw that he was still in his room at Yugi's house. Marik looked into his friend's eyes and could see that he was terrified. "Ryou, are you okay?" The Egyptian asked as he climbed off of the pale boy and sat next to him on the bed.

"Marik," Ryou whispered as he sat up. "I-it was B-bakura. He's going to come after me." Tears were welling up in his eyes and he knew he couldn't hide them.

"Ryou, it's okay," Marik pulled the smaller boy into a hug and stroked his hair soothingly. "It was just a dream. He's coming after you, you're still getting over the abuse. It will all be okay. You're safe now." He felt him begin to cry and hugged him tighter.

"What's wrong?" The two teens turned around to see Yami and Yugi running into the room.

"Ryou had a nightmare," Marik explained, still stroking the boy's hair. "He said Bakura was going to come after him."

The two tri-color haired teens walked over and joined in on the hug. "What did Bakura say to you Ryou?"

"H-he said that I owed him for protecting me." The white-haired teen sniffed and wiped his eyes. "And he said that you would get tired of me and use me like he did."

"Don't believe that, Ryou." Yugi cooed, "It was just a dream, and we would never do that to you."

"Yugi's right Ryou. Yami chimed in, "He used you, we're here to protect you."

"Thank you." Ryou whispered, looking at the sheets.

"It's only 2:00am, let's go back to sleep." Yami yawned.

"I sleep in here with Ryou," Marik offered, "you two go back to bed." Soon everything was situated and everyone had gotten in bed. Even with his friend there to protect him, Ryou couldn't get shake the uneasiness he felt in the pit of his stomach. The feeling that ment something bad was about to happen.

* * *

A/N;

Kat: That was short.

Kit: Duh, it was an intro.

Kat: Oh, really? Are you sure you just couldn't come up with anything?

Kit: Oh, screw you. Anyway, Thanks again to Dragon-Wolf Tamer for the support and help.

Kat: And just so you know Kit, Tamer and I are working together to create 'See No Evil'.

Kit: Make sure you check it out. It's going to be on my account so be sure to R&R.

Kat: Why is it called that again?

Kit: Because it sounds cool *rolls eyes*. Anyway, leave reviews telling me if you liked it and how I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

People Who Protect

Chapter 2

A/N:

Kit: Okay, so I know that I made it look like this was angstshipping by the way Ryou and Marik act toward eachother.

Kat: But not this time. Sorry, they're like brothers and nothing more. Maybe next time.

Kit: Now, on with the fic.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were down in the kitchen making breakfast when they heard Marik and Ryou walking down. "Good morning you two, how did you sleep?" Yugi chirped, finishing the last pancake and setting it onto the huge pile he'd already made.

Yami took the plate of pancakes and set it on the table. Before he went to get the other plates of food they'd prepared, he turned to the two boys to say good morning. He took one look at them and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Marik asked, crossing his arms. Yami tried to answer but he was laughing too hard.

Yugi had just walked in to clear the table when he saw how hard yami was laughing. "Ummm... are you okay?" He asked. Yami just pointed at Ryou and Marik and gasped for air. Yugi looked over, saw what Yami was laughing at, and cracked up too.

"What is so funny?" Ryou asked rubbing his eyes. Yugi and Yami both pointed to the mirror next to the table. Both teens walked over, looked at their reflections and both began to laugh. They looked like younger, more innocent versions of their yamis. Ryou's white hair looked like it had grown bat wings and Marik's blonde hair made it look like he got electricuted. After about 5 straight minutes of laughter, everyone calmed down and started to set the table. Soon the table was completely set.

"Time for breakfast," Yugi cheered as he set the last plate down on table. "We made pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs." Before they ate, Yugi purposed a toast. "To celebrate Ryou's coming to live with us!" He held up his glass of orange juice.

"And to restraining orders!" Marik joke as he held up his milk. The four boys shared a small laugh.

"And to Yugi's pancakes!" Yami chimed in holding his milk. All of them cheered, making Yugi blush lightly.

"And, lastly to family!" Ryou said also raising of orange juice.

"To family!" All four teens cried, clinking there glasses together. The rest of the morning was filled with laughter and jokes. After everything was cleaned up and the dishes were done things quieted down. Ryou had to go and get his things from the house. Everyone agreed to go in with him. Once had all gotten dressed and showered they got into Yami's car and drove to the house where all of Ryou's nightmares started.

* * *

About 10 minutes later they pulled into the driveway of Ryou's old house. He could feel the uneasy feeling churn his stomach again. As he and his friends walked up the stairs, Ryou had to stop and cover his mouth with his hand to keep himself from throwing up. Marik bent down to rub his friend's back. "Are you alright Ryou? Do we need to come back another day?" He asked as Ryou stood up slowly.

"I'm fine."

"Ryou, it's okay. You don't need to~"

"I'm fine." Ryou repeated sternly, "I won't be afraid anymore."

"Alright then." Marik nodded and followed the pale boy inside. Yami and Yugi went to the library to gather books, Marik went to get CD's and movies, and Ryou went upstairs to get clothes from his room. As soon as he got to his dresser the door slamed shut behind him. He turned around quickly, startled by sudden slam. Ryou pretended not to be afraid, "Bakura," he whispered, "I'm not afraid of you." Suddenly, the lights went out, and he could hear Yami searching blindly for Ygui and Marik calling for him. The only light that was visible was from the dim lamp on his bedside table. Ryou stood there for several minutes in silence before he was yanked by the back of his neck. He let out a shocked yell as he hit the floor with a thud.

"Ryou?" Marik called, searching blindly through the hall. "Ryou, where are you?"

Ryou ran to the door and pulled on the handle. "Marik!" He yelled, "Help me!"

"Ryou what's going on? What happened to the lights?"

"It's Bakura!" Ryou yelled as he banged on the door, "He's doing this!"

"Is everyone okay?" He heard Yami ask from the bottom of the stairs.

"Bakura's got Ryou trapped up here." Marik yelled down.

"Help me, please!" Ryou cried, fear obvious in his voice. He had just begun to look for a way out when a hand closed around his throat. "No!" He yelled, struggling to breath. "Marik, hel~" Ryou's cry was cut off as he was slammed into the wall.

"You are mine." Bakura whispered in his hikari's ear. "I will have you one way or another. Do you understand me." The yami turned around and seemed to be looking for something. "Malik," he called quietly, "go stop the pharoh and the two stupid hikaris."

"Don't tell me what to do." The Egyptian yami whined as he appeared out of nowhere. "I'm suposed to have fun too."

"Go, Malik. I'll find you some prostitutes to murder later."

"Yay." Malik cheered befor he disapeared again.

* * *

Out in the hallway Marik and Yami were trying to break down the door to Ryou's bedroom. Yugi was trying not to cry, he didn't want anything to happen to Ryou, he'd been through too much already. Hold on." Yami said. I'll use the shadow powers I still have to get in." Yugi and Marik stood back so he could have room.

"You won't get in that way, Pharoh." All three boys jumped at the voice. "It's sealed with bakura's shadow magic. I can show you how to get in."

"Why would you do that?" Marik asked in disbelief. "I thought you were on Bakura's side."

"I'm on no one's side. Sure Kura's my friend but I don't want the show to end just yet." Malik led them all to the end of the hallway. "Alright, go through here." He said pointing to the wall.

"What?" Yami asked looking at the spot.

"Either do it or your precious little Ryou will be killed." Yami took a deep breath and stepped through the wall. He looked around and saw Ryou laying on the floor holding his neck and coughing.

"Ryou!" Yami called out and ran to hug the small boy. He pick him up bridal style and carried him out to the car. When they reached it, Ryou was unconious. Yami set the boy down and called to Marik who was waiting on the front porch with Yugi. "You watch him while Yugi and I get his stuff." Marik just nodded and went to the car.

"I'm sorry, Ryou." He whispered as he laid the boy's head on his lap. "I will protect you."

* * *

A/N;

Kat: Okay, wow.

Kit: What?

Kat: That was pretty good.

Kit: Thanks. Anyway, leave me reveiws telling me if you liked the fic and how I can improve.


	3. Chapter 3

People Who Protect

Chapter 3

A/N;

Me: First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.

Kat: It motivates us to try even harder than we already do.

Me: Marik, disclaimer please.

Marik: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only her twisted ideas.

Me: So, on with the fic.

* * *

When Ryou regained consiousness he was laying in bed in his new permanent room. He looked to his left and saw Marik sleeping next to him. He went to get out of bed when a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him close. Ryou opened his mouth to call for help when he felt the hand move to cover his mouth and the other held a small knife to his stomach. "Don't you dare scream," He heard his yami's voice whisper in his ear. "Just come with me now and your friends won't help pay your debt with their lives." Bakura could feel his hikari shaking in fear. "Now," he hissed, "I'm going to ask you one time; Will you go quietly? Nod for 'yes' and shake your head for 'no'." Slowly, Ryou nodded his head. Bakura moved his hand to hold the knife to his back. He kept his other hand on his mouth. Ryou watched in fear as Bkaura summoned the shadows to take him away in.

Suddenly Marik stired, from sensing shadow magic. He looked up and saw Ryou being held by Bakura. "Ryou, don't go with him." He pleaed.

"Explain to him why you're not struggling." Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm going with him, so you won't have to pay my debt with your lives." Ryou blinked back tears. "I'm not going to run anymore, this is my responsibilty."

"Ryou~" Marik started to say.

"No Marik," Ryou interupted, "I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me. Thank you for all that you, Yugi and Yami have done for me." With that, his and Bakura's bodies began to fade.

"Ryou," Marik called before his friend could completely disappear, "We will help you! We've gone through too much to quit now!" By the time Yami and Yugi came in Ryou was gone.

"Where's Ryou?" Yami yelled. Marik turned to him with his eyes full of anger, saddness, determination and hatered. When they looked at them, both Yami and Yugi stumbled back. "

"He went with Bakura." He stated flatly as he walked downstairs to the closet in the hall.

"What, why?" Yugi gasped.

"That bastard threatened our lives!" Marik yelled pulling on his jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yami aksed following his friend.

"I'm going to get Malik to tell me where they are." The three boys got into Marik's car and Marik sped down the the empty streets to Ryou's old house.

"What makes you think he'll tell you?"

"He doesn't want the game to end."

* * *

Soon they pulled up to the house and ran up the stairs to Ryou's old bedroom. "Malik? Where are you?" Marik yelled, knowing his yami would hear him. Sure enough, Malik's figure appeared before them. "What?" he asked with crossed arms.

"Where's Bakura?"

"What makes you think I would tell you?"

"Because you don't want the game to end just yet." Malik raised an eyebrow at this. "True, but I can't tell you until you're prepared." He looked at each of them distastfully. "Tonight is the night of the full Blood Moon, Bakura will be nearly unstoppable right now."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I will give each of you temarary powers that will help you defeat Bakura. But be warned, they will have limitations. You'll have too work together and fight in this order.

"Fine," Yami snapped, "What are the powers?"

"Don't be so impatiant Pharoh," Malik teased.

"Stop screwing around Malik."

"Oh, you're no fun," He pouted for a second before the same crazed grin crept onto his face. "Alright, first Marik," He pointed to his hikari. "You can summon shadows that cut like blades from your hands. The limitation is that you can't kill with it, only wound." Shadows began to surround Marik. He turned and pointed to Yami. "Yami, you're Mind Crush will be able to kill, but you can only use it on enemies that are mortally wounded. You will have to mortally wound him yourself." The shadows surrounded Yami as Malik turned to Yugi. "You will be able to to heal any wound, as long as the person you're healing has the strength to live." He turned to an empty corner as the shadows surrounded Yugi's tiny body as well. "Ryou, don't hide anymore," He called. The three boys looked at him in cofusion. "When you come in he can't find you." Ryou's figure slowly began to appear. No one said a word as the pale boy walked and stood by Yugi. "Ryou, you will be able to trap Bakura's soul in the ring for all eterinity, but it will wound you badly."

"Wait," Yami interupted as the shadows surrounded Ryou too. "Is this exactly how the fight will play out?"

"Only if you win," Malik shrugged, "I'm not garenteeing anything."

"Ryou, how di you get away from Bakura?" Marik asked quicky, he could feel the yami's dark energy getting closer.

"While we were traveling through the shadows, I managed to slip away." Ryou's body tensed up suddenly, "I have to get back, before he hurts we and I won't be able to fight. Malik, please take them to where Bakura and I will be located."

Malik nodded and in an instant, Malik, Marik, Yugi and Yami were gone. "Hikari!" Ryou heard Bakura call. He sighed and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"What do you mean you got lost?" Yami, Yugi and Marik heard Bakura yell from their hiding place in a tree above the abandoned warehouse Malik had led the to.

"I'm sorry Bakura-sama!" The tree teens peered between the branches, and saw Ryou and his yami. "I-I didn't mean to!" He cried. "Please forgive me!"

"I've shown you too much forgiveness!" Bakura struck him across the face hard enough to send him flying into a nearby door. Marik had to looked away as his friend cried out in pain. It took all he had not to jump out of the tree and kick his ass right then and there. Just then, Malik appeared next to him.

"Oh Ra!" Marik yelped, almost falling out of the tree.

Malik grabbed his arm and steadied him. "Calm your ass down!" he whispered angrily. "He'll hear you! Then the game would be less interesting!"

"Shut up about this being a game!" Yami whispered back just as angrily. "Our friend's saftey isn't to be taken lighty."

"As you wish, my Pharoh." He bowed mockingly. "Alright, I'm going to use the shadows to lower you down. Marik, you do an ariel attack while Yami stands by. Yugi, you go get Ryou to saftey."


	4. Chapter 4

People Who Protect

Chapter 4

A/N:

Me: Here is the last chapter of People Who Protect!

Kat: To celebrate, Dragon-Wolf Tamer is going to do the disclaimer.

Kit: Because this wouldn't have been written without their help.

Tamer: If Kit-Hikari14 owned Yu-Gi-Oh then it would be highly unlikely that she would be on this site, so if you thought for one second that she did Yami will Mind Crush you... and if you attempt to sue Kit-Hikari14 then Bakura nad Malik will have fun sending you to the Shadow Realm so just read the story and live with her lack of ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kit: Now, on with the fic.

* * *

**Previously: "As you wish, my Pharoh." Malik bowed mockingly. "Alright, I'm going to use the shadows to lower you down. Marik, you do an ariel attack while Yami stands by. Yugi, you go get Ryou to saftey."**

"Did you come up with that by yourself?" Yugi asked in disbelieve.

"Of course not." Malik laughed quietly, "I got that from Marik's mind."

"Stay out of my head!" Marik snapped. "Alright, let's kick some ass." He jumped out of the tree first, followed by Yami and Yugi. Malik used his shadow powers to get them to the ground saftey. Marik almost landed on top of a surprised Bakura. Yami landed beside a nearby trashcan and Yugi landed near the door Ryou had been thrown into.

"Who in the bloody hell did you get here?" Bakura asked Marik as he pulled his shadow daggers out of his hand. Marik lunged at the pale yami and gave him a cut across his left cheek.

"That's for me too know." Marik replied simply. He felt the shadow's power surging through him. Bakura pulled out his favorite daggers and lunged for the Egyptian's throat. Marik dodged the blow with ease. He was moving too fast for Bakura to keep up. He slashed and dodged so fast that only Malik, who was watching from the shadows, could keep up. "Is that all you got!" Marik mocked as he cut Bakura from behind for the third time. Bakura swung his arm around to cut Marik while he was still behind him, but he ducked at the last second and slashed Bakura's side. He dragged the dagger from the side all the way to his chest. He went to attack the yami again, but he got a feeling that his time was over. "Yami!" He called, jumping out of the way. "You're up!"

"It's about time!" He yelled back, using his shadow powers to appear behind Bakura and kick him in the back. Like Marik, he also felt the power grow inside him. Bakura got up and turned to fight Yami. "You're going to pay for hurting Ryou." Yami warned gravely. He made the first move and lunged for Bakura.

* * *

While Yami and Marik had been fighting Bakura, Yugi had gotten Ryou to saftey. Marik was staying out of the way of the fight, but cose enough to help if he was needed. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked when they were saftly behind a dumpster.

"Yeah," Ryou replied and gave his friend a hug. Suddenly, Malik appeared before them and looked at Ryou.

"You're going to need the ring to banish his soul for eternity." He warned, "You're also going to need to say an accient Egyptian spell that was used by priests of that time."

"I can't speak Egyptian!" Ryou said.

"Yes, you can." Malik rolled his eyes. "You're a reincarnation of Bakura before he was trapped in the ring. That's why you ended up with it."

"Okay, what it is?"

"Alright, I'll tell it to you in this language, but you'll need to say it in Arabic. You need to say, 'Begone demon, to where you shall remain, return to the place from whence you came!' But first you'll need the Millenium Ring." Malik began to disappear, "But here's a fair warning, if you trap Bakura's soul, you're bodies will become one again. Damage included."

"I'll tell yami through the mind link." Yugi offered. _Yami, we need the Ring._

_Sure thing Yugi. _Yugi watched as Yami knocked Bakura down and pulled the Ring over his his head he hit the ground. He tossed it like a frisbee to Marik who threw it to Ryou. He came out from behind the dumpster just as in time to watch Yami finish things. Yami had just punched Bakura in the face when he felt that it was time to finish things. Just as Bakura turned around to lunge again, Yami held out his hand. "Mind Crush!" Suddenly, Bakura collasped to the ground. The four teens watched as the yami's soul visablely left the broken body.

It turned to Ryou as he held the Millenium Ring above his head and shouted the chant in Arabic like Malik had said. "هيهات شيطان، إلى المكان الذي يبقى. عودة إلى المكان الذي جئت من أين." There was a bright light emitting from his body. Yugi, Marik and Yami had to covered their eyes and looked away. When they looked back, Bakura's body was gone. The only thing that was left was Ryou, laying on the ground with cuts covering and bruises covering his body, and the Ring laying a few feet away.

* * *

"Ryou!" Yugi cried out as he ran over. He knew that it was his turn. He held his hands over Ryou's body and concentrated as hard as he could. "Please Ryou, you can't leave. We've gone throungh too much." He closed his eyes and concentrated even harder. With his eyes closed he couldn't see the shadows surrounding Ryou's body. Yugi felt the shadow magic leave him and he knew his job was done. He stood up and walked over to the Millenium Ring. "Let's go home," he said picking it up. "We all need to rest."

Marik lifted Ryou into his arms and carried him to the car. On the way, Ryou woke up and looked at his friend, "Did we win?" he asked sleepily. Marik laughed and hugged his friend closer.

"Yes Ryou. We won, now we're going to go home and get some rest."

"Let's all sleep in tomorrow," Yami suggested as they all piled in. "Then we can have a big breakfast and have a game night."

"Sounds good," Ryou yawned. The four teens went and got a goodnight's sleep. The next morning was filled with laughter, jokes, and Yugi's pancakes. They spent the whole day playing games and the night watching movies. They new they'd never had to worry about Bakura again.

* * *

A/N;

Me: The end, I hope you all enjoyed.

Kat: That was fun! Hurray for Marik and Yami's ass kicking!

Me: And for Yugi's delicious pancakes! Anyway, leave a review telling me if you liked the fic and how I can improve.

Kat: And thanks again to Dragon-Wolf Tamer for all of your help.


End file.
